Capacitive touch display screens are among the new generations of touch display panels developed after the resistive touch display screens. The performance of the capacitive touch display screens has been greatly improved compared to the products of last generation, e.g., resistive touch display screens. Capacitive touch display screens often have short response time and support multi-touch functions, which greatly improves the playability and operability of the touch products. Projected capacitive touch screens often include electrode patterns formed by etching of two conductive glass coatings. The electrode patterns may be distributed along two perpendicular directions, e.g., a horizontal direction and a vertical direction, and form intersections. An intersection formed by the pattern distributed along the horizontal direction and the pattern distributed along the vertical direction forms a capacitive node. One of the electrode patterns is used as a driving electrode, and the other electrode pattern is used as a touch-sensing electrode. When electric current flows through the driving electrode, signals reflecting capacitance change from the outside environment cause the capacitance to change on the capacitive nodes of the touch-sensing electrode. By detecting the change of capacitance on the capacitive nodes using a touch-sensing device connected to the touch-sensing electrode, the location of the touch motion can be determined.
Existing touch display screens are mainly on-cell touch display screens. That is, the touch-sensing device of the touch display screen is often directly mounted in front of the display screen. However, an existing on-cell touch display screen often requires a touch-sensing film to be formed on the display screen. The existing on-cell touch display screens have high fabrication cost and are thick in volume.